Meine Kleines Mädchen (My Little Girl)
by Deathblow88
Summary: Modern AU where the years Teresa and Clare spend together are as mother and child. P.S.- Teresa is from Germany.
1. My Little Girl

**AN: This is an AU that I've had at the back of my head. And yes, this is between Teresa and Clare. Don't worry, it won't be too angsty, I wouldn't do anything that stupid as to kill Teresa. That just is not my style. That, and the thought of killing her off is rather cumbersome to think about. I just don't think it would be quite rational.**

 **Pairings: Teresa/OC, implied Clare/Raki**

 **Bilingual!Clare**

 **Bilingual/European!Teresa**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like Norih** **iro Yagi? Hell no.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Six weeks old, May 23~_

Teresa looked at the small baby in her arms, the tiny girl trying to spot the small cat that normally stood at her feet.

 _'Not even two months old, but already so inquisitive. Reminds me of her father.'_ Teresa thought, not noticing Clare grab her necklace and bite down on it until she saw where she was looking and gently pulled it out of her grip. "Don't eat that. You don't exactly have teeth, Clare."

But she ignored Teresa and persisted on gnawing away at the pendant on the thick black string, emerald eyes determined as her mother's blue ones rolled when the door opened, revealing a man around twenty four with red hair that matched Clare's own, only pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"How are my two goddesses doing today?" Aden asked, more so to Teresa.

"If you think that getting your necklace chewed on by a baby without teeth is good news, then I'm just great." Teresa replied.

* * *

 _Two years old, April 30~_

Clare bounced on the bed excitedly, dying for her parents to get up from the bed even though it wasn't the crack of dawn quite yet.

Teresa yawned and sat up slowly, Clare leaping into her arms. "What is it, Clare? What made you wake up and start jumping frantically on the bed at four in the morning?" Teresa asked, Aden relieved that his daughter wasn't rancidly bounding all over the mattress at the moment.

"Bir'day! Bir'day!" Clare hollered joyfully, hands in the air to emphasize her point as Aden chuckled.

"She's right; it's been two years since the little goddess was born." Aden said, cracking open one pine green eye to look at the mother and child as he played with one of Teresa's multiple curly raven locks.

Teresa chuckled. Clare bounded into her father's chest, ultimately agreeing with the older redhead. "Up, up, Daddy!" Clare pleaded, Aden not able to resist his little girl.

"What does the Princess want today? How about some of her favorite: Apple juice and apples?" Aden asked.

Clare, of course, lit up like a Christmas Tree before Teresa scowled at Aden.

"Not until the sun's up. It's still too early." Teresa reminded the two, Clare pouting.

"Mamaaaaaaa..." Clare pleaded, not wanting to go back to sleep. Teresa scooped up the two year old and placed her between herself and her husband, drifting off to sleep. Aden looked at the pouting toddler, who was no doubt starting to feel sleepy herself, even if she didn't want to.

"Just go back to sleep, princess. You don't wanna get tired." Aden gently cooed just as she dozed off.

Needless to say, hours later she had a lot of fun with her parents, even if Aden did a few stupid things that got Teresa riled up badly and Clare to laugh hysterically.

* * *

 _Five years old, October 31~_

"Boo!" Clare shouted, springing up from nowhere and flat-out frightening Teresa. The redhead was clad in a vampire cape, one of Teresa's old dresses (which was from Europe), and a dark red carnation on the lapel of her dress. Fake fangs were not needed as her the teeth were already sharp for some reason, much like Teresa's own.

Said woman calmed down slightly before speaking. "Good God, Clare! Do you want to take after me already?"

"Maybe, like Daddy told me!" Clare replied with a grin. True enough, Aden constantly reminded the pair about their mounting resemblance. Teresa gave off her signature faint smile before stalking off to her bedroom.

"Where are you going, Mama?" Clare asked, confused.

"To put on my costume, my little vampire." Teresa chuckled before closing the door.

* * *

 _Nine years old, July 1~_

"Dad, what are you making?" Clare asked, seeing him gently stir amber liquid and add some mint extract and a spoonful of honey.

"Apple cider with mint and honey. It's for your mom and I. Oh, and I think that boy, Raki is at the door with Helen and Jean." True to his word, they heard a knock on the door accompanied by a pair of arguing voices.

"Looks like you might have fun this summer after all, Clare." Teresa said from the doorway, looking into the pot of cider.

"Das riecht lecker, meinst du nicht, Clare?" Teresa asked her daughter in German, knowing that her daughter understood just as well as she did.

"Ja, das tue ich, Mama." Clare replied before she went to the door after saying her goodbyes.

"Well, that's one way to let your daughter try dissolving an argument." Aden said, filling two mugs with the amber drink before handing one to Teresa, who gladly accepted.

* * *

 _Eleven years old, December 25~_

Clare shook Teresa wildly with a 9,000-watt grin on her face. "Mama, aufwachen! Aufwachen!"

Teresa groaned, not wanting to get out of bed since it was once again four in the morning. "Was, was? It's too early, Ms. Nachteule." The raven haired woman groggily mumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"You got a really big present in the den, Mama! Go and get it! It might be Dad!" Clare joyfully replied, earning one midnight blue eye to crack open and look into her direction sleepily.

"Are you telling the truth, Clare? Your father might not be back from Scotland visiting his grandparents." Teresa asked, unsure. Clare nodded and Teresa got out of the bed, walking downstairs and flicking on the light to the den before her eyes widened.

Not only was Aden standing next to the tree, he had a bouquet of roses in his right hand and a bouquet of lilies in the other for both of his girls.

"Told you Dad was home!" Clare stage whispered to her mother, who was rooted to the spot.

* * *

 _Fourteen years old, April 30~_

"Happy birthday, Clare!" Helen announced, jumping onto Clare's shoulders without warning.

"Was zum Teuful?!" Clare shouted, surprised but managing to keep her balance.

Jean and Miria sighed, Deneve facepalming in exasperation. Was this going to happen every year?

Helen jumped off of her shoulders, landing on her feet.

"English, please?" Helen questioned, not understanding what Clare said.

"'What the hell?!'" Clare replied.

Helen blinked. "Oh."

* * *

 _Eighteen years old, May 27~_

Clare was already graduating high school and going out into the world. Teresa couldn't believe it herself until Clare grabbed the diploma and walked off of the platform, a roar of applause following shortly after. Aden hugged the pair of them tightly, not caring if he cried.

Cause truth be told, Teresa was too when the class graduates tossed their hats into the air, signifying their graduation to be completed.

* * *

 **A/N: This felt good to write out.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	2. Pregnancy

**A/N: Well, I decided to continue this thing, but for the next one, I'll need an idea or two for it. It'll depend on my mood when I get anything to help me out with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like a grown man? No. I'm a fourteen year old. (Thirteen, but my birthday is today. Don't judge me, okay?)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S.- This is before Clare was born.**

* * *

"Tell me something, do I look...strange to you?" Teresa asked her husband, jostling her pendant with her fingertips nervously.

Aden looked up from his work to look at the raven haired woman with a raised eyebrow. "Say huh?" Teresa just raised her hand slightly with a wave.

"Never mind. Just a silly question." Teresa replied curtly, still playing with her necklace. Aden looked at the European woman skeptically with a shred of suspicion.

"Sure there's something that you don't have to tell me?" Aden asked. Teresa stopped fiddling with her necklace for a second and looked him straight in the eye before a sigh escaped her lips.

"Well...there is."

Aden scooted closer to his wife, intrigued. "And...?"

Teresa bit her lip, wondering how to approach the answer to his question. "Well...do you remember last week after that wedding we went to?" She asked with a slight blush. Aden raised a brow, befuddled.

"Yeah...Wait a minute...What are you getting at?" Aden asked, now suspicious.

"Well...you're going to be a father," Teresa softly whispered.

Aden took three minutes to process it all before his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull in absolute and undeniable shock.

" _WHAT_?!" Aden shouted, completely forgetting that it was close to midnight and alarming the neighbors. Teresa promptly whacked him upside the head with good reason.

"Be quiet, will you?" She ordered, going to their room to change and sleep for the night.

* * *

When Teresa woke up, she wasn't surprised to see her husband's face, but to hear each question?

Rather cumbersome trying to tell him over and over that she wasn't lying about the previous night and that he wasn't dreaming the entire time, even when she went to go take a shower before she promptly shoved him out so she could bathe in peace.

About four minutes later, Teresa was out and getting dressed for the day when Aden burst back into the room, once again bombarding her with questions before he got the hint and ended up cooking breakfast without her help.

* * *

Truth be told, she wasn't expecting the morning sickness and the like two months later, when the cravings broke out and she kept demanding unreasonably.

Aden had a hard time hiding from his wife, but she always knew where to find him, even when they were sleeping.

In all honesty, the first trimester was disastrous. Worse than being stuck in a locked basement with a cat that hated you more than anything for liking his master, Aden decided bluntly.

He only hoped that the second one wasn't as abhorrent.

* * *

Of course, he was only fate's plaything when he thought about it, 'cause he'd cursed himself for it.

Turned out that the second trimester was just as bad as the scent of being stuck in a shoe locker with who knows who's socks while you're hiding from your girlfriend when she finds a hole in the wall (That was something that he blamed on that DAMNED CAT,) in the den.

Aden could only restrain himself from ripping out his red hair in frustration, but he loved the woman dearly.

"What are you thinking about?" Teresa asked as Aden rubbed her stomach, where their child - _God_ , it felt weird saying that,- was sleeping before he felt a kick underneath his palm. Teresa felt it too and smiled faintly.

"You planning on beating the crap out of someone again?" Aden asked, wary.

Teresa snorted in disbelief as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just proud, knucklehead. Where were you, on Mars?" The raven haired woman joked.

"Just because I'm an Aries...wow, Mrs. Blackrun." Aden retorted.

"Do I look old, numb-nuts?"

* * *

When the third and final trimester came around, Aden was rather relieved. Not only was his daughter -In the sonogram, it turned out to be a girl- going to be born, she would be born on April 30, not too far from his birthday two weeks before then.

The birthing process?

 ** _THAT_** was terrifying when Teresa threatened on destroying his side of the bed so he could sleep on the couch, but it was worth it when he got to hold his little girl.

She was small and looked pudgy, but adorable. Her red hair was all over her small head like a tarp on a tent, and her eyes were the same shade of green as his were, but she had more of her mother's features than his own to keep from lying.

She was, at first, extremely grabby when she wanted to be and loved Caili (The damned cat struck AGAIN!) to death, Caili reciprocating those feelings.

And of course, Clare was, without doubt, her mother's redheaded self with green eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy birthday to me! I cannot wait for whatever gifts I get, truth be preached and/or told, no matter the circumstances.**

 **Inspiration for the whole thing came from my friend shadowqueen15, so give her thanks for inspiration on the first and this one!**

 **I hope that I get some reviews, because I get ideas faster that way.**

 **AND NO FLAMES! I ABHORR THEM WITH A PASSION!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
